Bamf!
by KiwiStar
Summary: Somehow, Nightcrawler always manages to escape Wolverine;s claws...literally.


**Hello everybody, um, this is my first ever X-Men fic, so please don't chop my head off...lol. This is just a random little thought I had in my head the other daya fter watching the X-Men movies, ehehe...So i don't own anybody in this fic and this fanfic is meant solely for enjoyment:) So please read,review, and enjoy:) Oh and the German translations are on the bottom of the page:)**

* * *

James Logan, commonly referred to as Logan, or Wolverine sauntered around the hallway, whistling to himself as he went along with his leisurely stroll. By his standards, the day was going surprisingly well and he was in a good mood. Although his 'good moods' still sported the same scowl and furrowed brow as any of his other moods. Regardless, sunlight streaked through the windows, lighting the hallway and momentarily blinding the burly man. Silence was the sound of the day, something he didn't really hear often and he had just realized that maybe it was a little bit _too_ silent. He was at a school for Pete's sake…a school for mutants, nonetheless, shouldn't there be noise?

The realization made him pause and stand up straight from his relaxed pose and listen. The cigar that poked out from his mouth went slack as he glanced around, sniffing the air and trying to detect the slightest sound. Logan's eyebrows furrowed even more. Something wasn't right. It was all too…serene for his liking.

Moments passed and nothing happened, prompting the man to shrug and carry on with his walk. He was lost in his thoughts, so lost in fact that he was actually taken by surprise when the air in front of him separated into navy blue hued wisps and a mass of blue appeared in front of him. Startled, he stepped back, a cry of surprise erupting form his lips. This, in turn, startled the blue man, who ended up falling forward, running into Logan. As it turns out, running head first into an indestructible man, who's reinforced with metal and who's pretty muscular to begin with doesn't work out too well. In fact, the thud resonated around the room as Nightcrawler found himself lying in a heap on the floor.

He winced…Logan growled. "What in the blue hell…"

"Es tut mir Leid, Mr. Volverine." Kurt put his hands up in defense as he slowly stood, dusting himself off with both his hands and tail, trying to avoid Logan's eyes as Logan glared at him. "I didn't see you there."

"Obviously." Logan growled under his breath, hands on his hips as reached up to fix his cigar, only to find none there. "What the…" His eyes softened slightly at the crumpled cigar that lay centimeters away from his boot. "That…was my last cigar." He shook his head sorrowfully.

"Uh…" Kurt eyed the man in front of him nervously as his fists clenched. "Mr. Vovlerine…I am truly and terribly sorry." His accent heavily masking his words. Kurt then went on to mumble something in German under his breath, something Logan couldn't catch nor understand for that matter.

"Whoa there, back it up there Blueberry. What did you just call me?"

"Vovlerine."

"What?"

"Vovlerine." Kurt repeated, a curious glaze on his eyes. "That is your name, isn't it?"

"No. My name is Wolverine. With a 'w'."

"That's vhat I said."

"No…You said Vovlerine…With a V." Logan insisted.

"I said it with a W."

"No, you said it with a V."

"It vas a W…it just came out as a V."

They argued back and forth for a few moments, both becoming increasingly tired of the argument. There was no winner in sight, even though the bluer of the two was more docile than the other. Logan sighed and shook his head. "Whatever, I head better things to do than argue with you." He turned and started walking back down the hall when all of a sudden…

"Arschloch." Kurt mumbled, running a hand through his curly indigo locks as he started to turn away.

"Excuse me?" Logan asked. He didn't know what Kurt said, but somehow he knew it couldn't have been a compliment.

"Huh?"

"What did you just say to me?"

"Um, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Uh-huh." Logan nodded, unconvinced.

"Really, I insist…I said absolutely nothing to you."

"And I insist that that is a load of crap. Now, Blueberry, tell me what you said. It went something like 'arschloch'."

Kurt shrugged and started to walk forward.

_Snikt!_

Kurt knew that sound just as well as anybody else and when he looked over his shoulder, he saw Logan running at him, his claws extended and a snarl on his face. He was getting way to close for Kurt's comfort.

_Bamf! _

Wolverine rolled his eyes as his claws went through the air where Kurt had just been and snagged themselves into one of the Professor's old paintings. "Dammit." he cursed as he pulled his claws out and raised his eyebrow. "C'mon Wormie! I know you're here somewhere."

"Wormie?" Kurt asked, reappearing at a corner of the room where the ceiling met the wall.

"Duh, A night crawler's a type of worm."

"Ya." Kurt nodded. "And a volverine's a type of veasel, so vhat's your point?"

"Huh?"

The dark blue-skinned man frowned and rolled his eyes. "You're a veasel, Mr. Vovlerine." He simplified.

"And you're a slimy little worm!" He growled, not taking a liking to his newfound nickname and charged once again at the native German mutant. Just as he was literally about to sink his claws into the other man…

_Bamf!_

"Dammit!" Logan cursed again, rebounding off the corner to land graciously on his feet, although not before leaving three, long, evenly placed scratches on the Professor's pristine walls.

"Angry yet, Vovlerine?"

"It's Wolverine!" he snarled, spinning around to face the empty air. "Now come out here and face me like a man!"

"Vhy vould I do that? It's so much fun to tease you." Kurt reappeared just in time for Logan to spin around and stab at his blue comrade. He speared Kurt to the wall, pinning him by his trench coat.

"Hahaha, vho vins now, Vormie?" Logan cackled, mocking the accent.

"I do."

"What?"

_Bamf!_

"Dammit."

* * *

**Es tut mir Leid- I'm sorry**

**Arschloch- Asshole**


End file.
